This invention relates generally to apparatus for packing cylindrical containers into upwardly open packing cases as the packing cases move in end-to-end relationship in a downstream direction. The packing case may be of the tab-lock type, and may include pockets defined by inserts provided inside the packing case. The purpose of the present invention is to pack relatively large cylindrical containers, such as plastic soda bottles or the like, in the cases as the container and the packing cases move continuously in a downstream direction.
Prior art packers of this type generally require that the line of containers be periodically stopped so that the containers can be grouped in an array or slug in accordance with the present day "drop packer" technology.
In other present case packers the containers and the cases do move continuously. Nigrelli U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,345 is typical of such case loaders. In this prior art Nigrelli packer provision is made for separating the containers into arrays or slugs for loading, but the packing cases are themselves separated and cannot be loaded in end-to-end relationship as taught herein.